1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blow mold, and more particularly to a blow mold for producing a mannequin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blow molds are widely used in industrial production and everyday life, and a blow molding process normally comprises forming a parison, and blowing and expanding the parison via compressed air whereby enabling it to be closely attached to a model cavity of a mold.
As shown in FIG. 1, a blow mold for a mannequin in the prior art is shown. A billet 12 is contacted with adjacent surfaces of the model cavity, and remaining air therebetween is pushed to form an air bag, and then a dead corner 11 is formed that the billet 12 cannot reach. Since the billet 12 cannot reach the dead corner 11, an arc-shaped or a spherical transition is formed between adjacent surfaces of a final product. Due to a relatively large air pressure needed in the process, problems may arise, such as too thick of a glue at those places, low strength, and failure of the blow mold, which may cause a concave part 13 to be formed in connection areas of the mannequin (as shown in FIG. 2), adversely affecting the exhibition effect thereof.
In addition, a connecting device is used during assembling of components forming the mannequin. To fix the connecting device, a hole or a cavity is disposed on a surface of a component whereby receiving the connecting device. However, since the hole or the cavity cannot be formed along with the component forming the mannequin, secondary processing thereof is required, which reduces production efficiency and increases production cost.